jasper's love
by Xmrscullen-blackX
Summary: jasper is left devistated and ditraught after alice is brutily murdered by the volturi and is prepairing himself for the rest of eternity alone. but can bellas cousin sian change that? reed & review! thanks :


**Jasper's love**

**Chapter one****: (Bella's POV) Doubts.**

"What if there was a way to stop all this? Then all the self-loathing and disappointment in your self control?"

I have been trying to convince Jasper that he could and would find another love or partner after Alice. Like how I and Edward love each other for over an hour now, and was getting no where.

He seemed to think that what happened last month was all his fault, that if Alice had let him go with here to Italy to visit the vulturi, or if he wasn't such a push over when it came to Alice, he could have stopped her from daydreaming about me and Jacob – the werewolf who is my best and only friend, and my one true love's specie's only enemy – and how the Cullens have sort of befriended him and his pack when she was letting Aro shake her hand at the meeting. And how he could have protected her when he summoned Jane and Demetri to kill her for not keeping the secret hidden and for being a traitor to the vampire world.

"I'm sorry Bella, it won't ever happen. It can't ever happen; Alice was the only one I have ever loved. Or, I guess it's had now. She was my true love and always has been, since the day I laid eyes on here beautiful face. And now that she's gone, I shall not ever feel that way again. The way you and Edward feel about each other. That part of me died with her."

He spoke with agony in his eyes.

"So, you don't think you will ever be able to find someone to love ever again? Ever? Like, _never ever, ever?_" I asked in confusion.

"Nope. It shall not ever happen" he spoke with pain in his voice and eyes.

At that moment, I saw Renesmee hiding around the corner trying to be subtle about listening in on our convocation. After realising I had clocked her out of the corner of my eye, she slowly sauntered over to where I was sitting at the table and climbed onto my lap.

"What have I tolled you about eavesdropping on people's convocations?" I asked her. She looked up at me with her large chocolate brown eyes and simply reached out her hand to touch my cheek.

"Exactly," I giggled. Her pail olive completion suddenly turned a light rose and she jumped off my lap and skipped over to sit on jasper's. Looking through her long black eyelashes she placed her left hand onto his marble cold cheek.

"Ha! No Neisse, I don't think that's aloud. You know, what with you being my brother's daughter and you being 2 years old and me being 167. Not to mention what Jacob would say. But thanks for your offer to marry me!" Jasper chuckled; Renesmee just blushed an even more of a brighter pink.

"Hay, Nessie, go get your self ready. Jake is gunna be here in about twenty munities." I said. "Oh, and don't forget, you need to sort out your room for when Sian gets here tomorrow."

"'k mom, but I wanna play at Jake's tomorrow, we were gunna go clifdiving."

"Sorry hunni, your going to have to do it another time, my cousin is coming down." With that she kissed Jasper on the cheek and balleticly glided out the room, just like Alice used to.

"What time is Sian getting here?" Jasper asked

"Eerrmm, 'bout noonish. Or that's when I told her to get here. But she's one of the most scatterbrained people I have ever known, so she'll probably be hours later than noon." I laughed

"I really don't like what you are doing, you know, telling her, about us, about you. It's not right. It's not safe." He sounded nervous. Witch, for some reason surprised me.

"Do not worry about a thing. She's fine. She can be trusted with our secret. Besides, I've been friends as well as relations with her for ages, I'm talking since the cord was cut, we tell each other everything. Oh, and there's a teeny,_ tiny_ possibility that I told her that if she leeks our secret to any one, we'll make an exception to our diet of animal blood and drain her dry. And the best part is I think she bought it!" I reassured him.

"Wow Bells, I'm shocked! I never knew you could be so, so imaginative. _Who knew_. Ha! I can't believe that you would do or say such a thing to your cousin, your own flesh and blood!" He said sarcastically. I punched him playfully.

"Technically, I didn't think it up. Edward did. I confessed. Looking down at the table so I couldn't see the smugness in jaspers face and so that_ he_ couldn't see the ashamed look in my face.

"Oh, well that makes more sense! I _did_ think this was too good for you to think it up!" Jasper said in fits of laughter."

"Just shut up and go hunting with Emmett and Carlisle, they're waiting for you out front."

"'K. I'll see you when we get back, lill sis." He said while getting up and crossing the room at vampire speed.

"Oh, and Jasper?"

"Yeah?"

"I do hope you don't get mauled by a mountain lion while you're out. I heard Emmett pissed one off last time." I said in an innocent yet sarcastic tone.

"Don't worry, I'll be carful. Promise." Jasper said rolling his black eyes. All I can do was laugh. _Stupid, annoying brothers!_ I told my self in my head. Then I heard Emmett shout from outside;

"Yo! Dude, not getting any younger here you know!"

"You're not getting any older either are you, dumbass!" I shouted.

"Touché!" he yelled in response. "But you can't say much, you're just as dead as I am!"

"Aahh, but you're what, 1,200 years older than me? So technically-" I was stopped by Emmett sprinting through the open French doors and rugby tackling and pinning me to the wall.

"Exactly, so you should respect your elders." He laughed

"Let me the fuck down or ill do something you'll _really _not want to be done to your dick and balls." I warned him.

"Yeah right. You wouldn't. You don't have the balls-" He started then had to stop because I had just taken all the breath -so to speak- out of him with one hand. He dropped down to the floor while cupping his crotch and rolling in pain.

"Funny that. Now you don't either! Hmm, what a co-inky dink." I laughed.

Just then, Edward came in. "Baby," He said to me, "You shouldn't do that to your brother." He said trying not to fall into a fit of laughter.

"Hay, he pined me to the wall! And I did warn him not to push me." I explained. "Besides, what are you gunna do?"

"Oh, trust me, you'll find out later on tonight." he said with a raised eye browed smile.

"God! Bro, your wife just crushed my cock and balls, and all you can think of is how you're gunna fuck her brains out tonight? Come on! I'm dying here!" Emmett groaned from behind us.

All I could do was laugh as me and Edward left the house to sort out the cottage for Sian tomorrow.


End file.
